


After

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Mild Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: There is much that needs to be done. He knows this, but doesn't move just yet.





	

He would have to do something about the dagger and the body. He knew this - in the pragmatic, reasonable way that had earned him praise in the past from those around him. Still, for a moment he didn't move beyond pressing a hand over his wound to stem the bleeding.

Delita stared, unseeing, at the floor and very carefully did not let himself think.

It happened anyway - in bits and pieces, in the way of creeping vines slowly overtaking even the soundest structure a man could make. He would need to close the wound lest he bleed out. Find a means to hide Ovelia's body until it could be laid to rest and an explanation given for her sudden death. The dagger would need to disappear.

He moved, at last, but not to do any of those things.

He settled, heavily, beside the Queen's prone body and - slowly, hesitantly - pushed back the fringe that had fallen into her face when she'd hit the floor.

"I am sorry." He said. Perhaps he meant it.

Ovelia didn't answer him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend who got me into Tactics.


End file.
